


Reunion

by VampirePaladin



Category: Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Zenon explores space.  Proto Zoa manages bands.  Their lives have changed, and so has their relationship.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Proto Zoa’s office showed his style from his days of being a pop sensation. His awards decorated the walls. Large windows let in the starlight. His wife’s picture sat prominently on his desk. 

“And then the engines hidden in the audience will start,” said Axel, stage name of course, the lead singer of the band Diesel. He was wearing an over the top ensemble designed to look like it came from the late 1800s or early 1900s.

“You mean fake engines that just vibrate a little, make noise, and give a bit of smoke?” Proto Zoa asked. He was sitting in a very comfortable and expensive chair behind his metal desk. 

“Naw, that’s totally nylon. Real diesel engines. Gotta have that authenticity. My fans aren’t going to settle for anything else,” Diesel said.

Proto Zoa rubbed his eyes. “You can’t use real petrol engines in the middle of the audience. Do you want me to count all the ways it could go wrong? Moving parts, heat, fumes. Nothing kills a concert faster than the audience being put in the hospital.”

“You are such a zipcord, you know that?” Axel pouted.

“Yeah, well this zipcord is trying to keep you successful, and not just in the present. You do want to have income when you’re no longer popular, right?”

“I don’t got to worry about that. Diesel is always going to be on top,” Axel said with the arrogance of youth.

“I’m sure.” Proto Zoa started to lead Axel out of his office. It was already getting late, later than he had meant to stay. It only took another ten minutes to get Axel out of his office.

* * *

Zenon piloted her spacecraft alone. She was returning back to Earth from her mission to Mars. She was Earth’s diplomat and had been sent to make contact with Ares, the God of Mars. After the encounter with Selena research was being done to make contact with gods and goddesses of other celestial bodies in a manner that was more peaceful than how it had gone down with Selena. 

Ares had not been what she was expecting. Instead of a massive hulking warrior out of legends, he was a slight, bespectacled man. He’d been pleasant, though very competitive at board games. Unlike Selena, he had requested that humans set up a small colony on Mars under the condition that he would be welcome among them. 

Zenon had promised him that she would take his generous offer back to humanity and she silently made a second promise that she wouldn’t let someone like Pat Numbar exploit such a generous and lonely being. 

She glanced over at her control panel, there was a picture of her husband there, held in place against the control panel with a clip. 

“Time to go home.”

* * *

Zenon’s ship docked with the space station, just like it always did when she returned from exploring. She performed all the checks before shutting down the systems. When she stepped out of the airlock and into the space station, Proto Zoa was waiting for her.

“For my supernova girl,” he said as he held out a bouquet of flowers. He’d had Marge bring them up as part of a special request from him on her last supply run between Earth and the station.

Zenon grinned as she took the flowers, she breathed in the scent. She wrapped her arms around Proto Zoa. She loved exploring, but she also loved him. Having him there at the airlock waiting for her each time she came back was the best part about coming home.

“I missed you,” she said. Zenon held him a few seconds more before letting go. His arm slipped around her waist as they walked down the corridor. “How is managing Diesel?”

“It’s good, good. Axel has some daft ideas about what he can do in a concert, but I keep the unsafe ones in check. I had some time to work on my own music while you were gone.” Proto Zoa had never stopped creating music but managing gave him the ability to still be involved in the industry while he took his time between songs. While not a teen heartthrob sensation anymore, his music was still good and usually could be found around the top of the charts. “How was Mars?”

“It was stellar! Ares would love to meet more people. I already submitted my report on the way back. They are going to select a small group of colonists, that won’t just exploit Mars, to send over.” She spoke with pride about her mission. After the disastrous first encounter with Selena having Ares welcome them was a relief.

* * *

They didn’t waste time once they were safely behind closed doors. The flowers were left on the table as their lips found each other. Hands were freed from the shackles of public scrutiny and could freely roam each other’s bodies. 

Zenon could get Proto Zoa’s shirt off without needing to look down. His hands had already made it up under her own shirt and were fondling her breasts before circling her body to unhook her bra in the back.

He stopped kissing her long enough to whisper in her ear. “Beautiful comet, braving danger to come back to the Earth.” It was a lyric to one of the songs he was working on. Then he was back to kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck. 

They maneuvered together to the bed, shedding clothing as they went. Zenon’s bare back hit the cool sheets, which felt even better after the sleeping bag of her little exploratory ship. She spread her legs as Proto Zoa’s head descended between them. His tongue set to work, showing that he remembered just what she liked despite having been apart for months. 

Her fingers dug into his hair as his tongue worked its magic.

“Proto Zoa,” she murmured.

He didn’t say anything but the way that his tongue worked faster told her he heard her. 

She felt her pleasure building inside of her, rising, until it washed across her as suddenly as water burst from a dam. Her body arched into his touch.

Proto Zoa looked up at her with a cheeky grin, licking his lips. “I missed you too.”


End file.
